lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally's
Wally's is an area of Olathe dedicated to a fast food mascot, Wally. The people living near Wally's mountain worship him as he provides fast food to the local populous and is seen as a god due to the scarcity of food. They see him as bringing life, mercy and kindness. It is unknown at the start how Wally is able to obtain such large amounts of meat, however the people claim it is because he is holy. Wally's is located next to the Area 2 Crossroads. Road to Wally's On the road to Wally's is a series of empty houses with food wrappers inside. Outside are followers of Wally, looking to the sky and mountain where he resides, commenting on how glorious Wally is. The house to the right has a Cigarette inside. Climb to Wally's Upon reaching the mountain, an old man is seen telling a young child that he shall 'Become a man' and to pray to Wally for a burger and, by extension, salvation. Upon praying, a fast food bag slowly descends from the sky. If Brad speaks to the intercom, a voice will say that Wally's can only provide one 'miracle' a day. When Brad attempts to climb the mountain, he will be stopped by two Wally employees, Mark and Chris, who will initiate a fight against Brad to stop him. Climbing up you will fight some Deer and Lil' Nuggie. It is currently unknown as to what is under Lil' Nuggies suit. Halfway up is a Save Crow. Wally's Upon reaching the top, Wally's can be found. Scrawls in blood read 'NO NO NO' and 'STAY AWAY'. If the building is climbed on, a Lucky Feather is behind the 'W'. To the right is a camp with standard camp effects. Once Brad is inside Wally's, clumps of meat can be seen on the walls and floor. Entering into the next room shows Wally himself. Wally tells Brad that he shouldn't be there and asks if he did anything to Lil' Nuggie, showing there is possibly a relationship between Wally and Nuggie. The way he speaks shows that Wally is extremely unstable and that he wants to die, despite being somehow forced to provide food to the town. After Wally After defeating Wally you can enter a small cave with a man dressed as a Save Crow. If pain mode is on, he explodes the same as any crow. Beyond this is the cave named 'Meat Hell'. These contain the Marty Spiders seen in LISA: THE FIRST. Once this cave is finished and you return, the cave will be a normal small cave. This would imply that this is a Joy induced hallucination. To Buddy After exiting Meat Hell, a tree can be found with Buddy's Mask. Entering a cave to the right, Brad finds Buddy. He tries to covince Buddy to leave quickly so he can bring her to safety, however she was told by Sticky to stay in the cave. She says she was told how important to the world she is and that Brad is keeping her away from her calling. She also reveals that she is "Ready" and that "Uncle Sticky showed me". This implies that Sticky possibly sexually abused Buddy, however in LISA: THE JOYFUL, she tells Rando that she was not touched by him. To the right is a dead-end cave with a hallucination of Mr. Angoneli, asking for money and telling brad to tell Tony to come home. Once Brad resurfaces, he will be knocked out by a member of Buzzo's gang. Once Brad wakes up, Buzzo is looking over him, holding Buddy away from Brad. Brad begs for Buzzo to stay from Buddy to which he asks if Brad knows Buddy. Buddy says she doesn't know who he is anymore. Buzzo calls Brad a "sick man" and to stay away from him. He forces Brad to take some Joy, hitting Buddy to force him. After each pill, the world gets more and more colorless until he passes out. Due to the Joy consumed, Brad lapses into another hallucination, fueled by the knowledge of Sticky talking to Buddy. The hallucination tried to barter with Brad saying "Come on, she's getting older, she wanted it. She's thirsty for knowledge... Someone needed to educate her." He then proceeds to fight Brad. After Brad defeats Sticky, the Rando Blockade can be passed in the Area 2 Crossroads. Category:Locations Category:Painful Locations Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Locations